The present invention relates generally to cheese manufacture, specifically, to the method of manufacture of a specialty cheese, and particularly to the method of manufacture of creamy Havarti style cheese.
Recently, there has been a heightened enthusiasm by cheesemakers to manufacture different varieties of specialty cheeses. This is in response to an awareness that the desire of consumers for new or different tastes in chesse has been underestimated. This enthusiasm has been tempered by reluctance to manufacture specialty cheeses due to uncertainty of marketing and acceptability by consumers, as well as a lack of manufacturing know-how. Production of specialty cheeses at localized small or medium size cheese factories as opposed to importing such cheeses from a long distance could reduce their cost to the consumer, increase overall cheese sales, and offer another market for milk that is needed to make these cheeses.
Thus, a need exists for methods of manufacturing specialty cheeses which do not involve exotic cultures, which can be easily performed in most existing cheese plants, and which are equally acceptable to consumers of existing specialty cheeses.